The Hobbit-Mary
by Evergreenriver
Summary: Mary is a hobbit raised in exile with her mother. She is Bilbo's cousin. She was in trouble and Thorin saved her life and that's how she fell in love and with a child.
1. Chapter 1

**-Alright, so welcome to Mary. I OWN NOTHING well except my house….never mind my parents do. Darn.**

**-Okay time for description. Mary is a young hobbit raised in a tiny hole under a hill only a few minutes outside of Hobbiton. Mary is Bilbo's cousin from his father's side. Mary is a beautiful girl with long red hair and bright blue eyes with tiny little ears and small human feet. Mary was an outcast because of her mother, but I can't tell you why just yet because that is for the story but I can tell you that Thorin saved her life once and that is how she fell in love and how we start this story.**

* * *

Mother use to tell me to follow my heart and when I met him I did without a single question. I had been traveling to Bree to sell my mother's pony because two months ago my mother had died and I was in a vast need of money. Mother had sadly fallen ill after a terrible rainstorm that she had been caught in and with no one around but me, she didn't last very long. You see mother was an outcast from the valley of Hobbiton; no one liked her because she was raped by a human and was then pregnant with me. She had apparently left with him without her father's permission and when she went back with me he immediately slammed the door in her face. My mother's name was Caeli Took and my name is Mary Took. Mother's pony, Charlie, was her absolute favorite animal in the world. He was a gift from her mother who had died two years after she was born and he was the only thing she had to remember her by. Mama never taught me how to ride because she said he was too dangerous for a small girl like me and that's why I have to sell him even though it breaks my heart.

The moment I enter the town of Bree I am immediately run over by these huge tall people called humans. They're so much taller than we hobbit's of the shire along with all of their possessions. I quickly move through the small town while the tall people rush past me, stare at me, and push me. As I pass a blacksmiths store someone catches my eye. He's not a human, he's too short, and he's not a hobbit, he's too tall, and I come to the conclusion that he must be a dwarf. I could only see the back of him at the moment because he was apparently talking to the blacksmiths shop owner. From the back I can see that he has long black hair mingled with grey, he has a long blue cloak with fur all around the rim and pair of big boots. From the back he looked strong and very handsome, but that's from the back. When I turn to leave the strange man turns around and our eyes meet. Blue meets green and hundreds of emotions pass through those few moments. I took notice that he was even more beautiful from the front. He had two long black braids on either side of his head and a small beard that reaches all the way across his face. I now see that he has many layers underneath his coat and many weapons attached to his waist.

Before I can do something foolish I quickly continue on my way and fail to see the man follow. When I reach the store I open the wooden door and pull my pony inside. I look around and notice that no one was in.

"Hello?" I call as I look around.

A crashing sound comes from the back and a few moments later a very disgruntled man comes from the back. He rubs his hands on his apron then looks up and looks at me with surprise "Don't cha know we're closed today?"

I blush "I'm so sorry sir; it's my first time in Bree. I don't really know when everything is."

He smiles at me and walks around the counter "It's alright dearie. Now what can I do for ya?"

I look at my pony then back at the man, not noticing the green eyes watching me from a crack in the wood, "I was hoping to sell my pony sir."

"Oh," he looks at me surprised "and why would you want that dearie?"

"My mother died two months ago and I live by myself so I have no money to provide for myself and I was hoping, that is, that if I could sell my pony I would be able to buy food for a while until my garden grows back."

"And how much are you hoping to sell this pony for?"

"However much you think he is worth."

He man's face falls into a sad smile "Well then, let's take a look at your wonderful pony."

I hand him the reins to my pony and silently begin to cry as he is pulled out of sight. I take a seat on a bench that sits beside the wooden door and pull my knees up to my face. I sit there, for how long I don't know, until the man returns looking slightly happier.

He kneels in front of me "He's a 'eautiful pony, well looked after, silly and happy. The most that I can give you is 5 silver."

My eyes widen and the tears I had turned to happy ones "Really?" I ask and he nods his head yes with a wide smile. I squeal and throw my arms around his neck "Thank you so much sir."

He laughs and pats my back before he stands up and goes behind the counter and grabs a pouch. He reaches inside and pulls out the money before putting it back in its place. He then returns and takes my hand in his "There're a few extra coppers in there for ya girly. Buy you something nice with them alright... and take care of yourself."

Tears fall down my face "Thank you so much sir for your kindness I will never forget this."

We share a final smile before I leave the shop and decide to travel to the food portion of the town, not realizing that the dwarf was still following me. At the market I only buy a few small things like a few oranges, lemons, and seeds for my garden. After I buy the items I place them in a small bag and then place them in a bigger bag that was hanging on my shoulder. The sun was beginning to go down and I know that it's not safe outside at night so I decide to travel home for the day. As I walk past the Prancing Pony Inn a man comes barreling, tripping, and drunk out onto the road. I start to walk faster but the man quickly catches up to me and pulls me into an empty secluded area. I drop my bag as he slams my small body into the wall and presses his disgusting breath into my face. I grimace as he lifts me so that I am fully in front of his face.

"What's a p'etty little gal like you doin' so far away f'om home?" He breaths into my face and I gag.

"Get away from me." I say as I begin to fight him.

"Stop squirming li'le flower. Ya know ya like it." He smirks as he pushes his hips into mine to hold me against the wall while his hands begin to run down my body.

"Get off of me." I scream and fight harder.

His hands begin to run under my dress when a sudden force pulls him away and I fall to the ground. I quickly sit up to see that the man from the blacksmiths shop was standing over the drunken man with his sword drawn ready to kill him.

I stand and run to the dwarf "Wait, don't kill him."

The dwarf looks at me with shock "What, this man almost rapped you."

I push his sword down "I know, but he is drunk and he probably won't remember this encounter in the morning. Please spare him sir."

The dwarf looks at me, then the man, then me again, then puts his sword back in its place "If you ever come near her again I will kill you no matter what she says."

The dwarf quickly walks towards my fallen bag and picks it up before he hands it to me "Do you have a home nearby?"

I take the bag from his outstretched hand and place it back on my shoulder "Yes it's down the road."

"Would you allow me to escort you home my lady?" The nice dwarf asks.

A smile tugs at my lips "If it's not too much of a problem Mr.?"

"Oakenshield, Thorin Oakenshield at your service." He bows with his beard almost touching and I giggle.

"Mary Took at yours kind sir." I curtsy.

"Well then," he says as he sticks his arm out for me "shall we be on our way?"

I giggle again and stick my arm through his "We shall kind sir."

* * *

**-Well then. Four pages and 1,556 words later we are at the end of this chapter and on to another. Hope you enjoyed this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Alright, now on to chapter two. I still own nothing… not even my house. This is when the rated M comes in.**

* * *

"Do you live alone in your house?" Thorin asks as we walk down the long road towards my home.

"Yes, I use to live with my mother before she died two months ago." I answer as I look at the ground to make sure I don't fall over anything.

"Do you have a husband?" He silently asks as if he was afraid.

My eyes flash up to his "No I've never actually had the chance to meet a man before because mother never let me out of the house except to tend the garden and to visit family."

"Why was that?"

I pause in step "I think she was afraid because my mother was rapped and that's how she came to have me. I guess she didn't want the same to happen to me, but it almost did if it wasn't for you Thorin I would probably be laying in that street with nothing."

He stops and faces my fully then raises his hand to my face and places it on my cheek "Don't you think that about Mary. Your safe now and I won't let that ever happen to you again for as long as I am around and you shall have me. I shall protect you Mary, I promise."

I snuggle my face into his hand and sigh "Thorin, this is happening so fast," I open my eyes and look directly at his "I've never been with a man before and hardly around one. I don't know what to do and we've only just met each other a few hours ago. I know nothing about you."

He places his hands on either sides of my face and leans his forehead on mine "What do you want to know?"

"Who you are?" I whisper.

"My name is Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror. I was born in the dwarven city of Erabor. I have a sister named Dis and two nephews called Fili and Kili. I am known as King under the Mountain to the remaining dwarves. My grandfather, Thror, was killed in the battle for the East gates of Moria by a creature called Azog. My father, Thrain, disappeared after he ventured to the Wilderlands and I searched but have not found him. My younger brother, Frerin, died in the Battle of Azanulbizar with our grandfather. I have been through many wars, battles, arguments, fights, and I have been a blacksmith. I have moved from place to place to place and even slept in the forest with nothing but my cloak. I have watched my city burn and I have seen my people die. I have led my people and I have followed my people. I have loved and I have lost. I have never been married and I do not have children. You are the first person I have ever felt like this for in a very very long time. I am one hundred and ninety one years old as of two weeks ago. Now you know me my dear Mary."

A smile widens on my face "How did you get the name Oakenshield?"

He sighs and an angered look appears on his face "Azog the defiler killed my grandfather during the battle for East Moria. I watched it with my own eyes. We fought, for who knows how long, and soon my shield was knocked from my grasps and so I grabbed a tree branch and used it as a shield. I was finally able to cut is arm off and he then dragged to the depths of Moria were his creatures carried his body away and he died of his wounds."

"Oh Thorin," I sigh before I fully wrap my arms around his neck and hug him close "something like that is so horrible. I don't know how you live with it all these years."

He wraps his arms around me and returns my hug "It's so hard Mary to where I don't know how I live every day. I've thought about stopping and just giving up, but I can't do it. I have to live for my people, my friends, and now you."

I pull away but place my hand inside of his. I begin to pull him down the street towards my home "Come on before it gets to dark and we can't see the road. I'd rather sleep at home than on the ground at the moment."

* * *

"Here we are," I say as I push open my front door and pull Thorin in after me "it's not much but its home."

I walk into the kitchen while Thorin stands in the entrance room and looks around. I place everything from the market in my small pantry before I return to Thorin who had moved from the entrance room to the small dining room and was sitting at the tiny table built for two.

"Would you like something to eat Thorin?" I ask as I grab my apron from the coat rack that stood near the front door.

He looks at me and smiles "You don't have to feed me Mary."

"Yes I do," I say as I tie my apron and then walk to Thorin and wrap my arms around his neck "you are my guest Thorin and I shall not have you starving to death while you are under my roof and sit in my chair. You shall eat until you can eat no more or I run out of food."

I feel the rumble of Thorin's chest as a chuckle passes through him "Alright then Mary calm down dear, I shall eat until I can no longer eat or you run out of food."

I look at him and point my finger at him "You are also staying here tonight. I refuse to have you traveling alone in the middle of the night."

Thorin sighs and then pushes me from his lap and smacks my bum at the same time "Go make our dinner woman before I have to take extra measures."

I turn around and smile at him "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

He smiles "That's for after dinner so get moving Mary or we won't eat at all."

"Well then," I say and turn to the kitchen "less than an hour in my house and your already bossing me around. Typical male."

I scream as Thorin suddenly jumps from his chair and begins to chase me around the small house until he finally catches me in the bedroom against the wall "Take it back." He growls.

"No." I whisper as I try to catch my breath.

He leans his face very close to mine; no more than a whisper away "Take it back."

"No." I whisper again and stare at him determinedly.

The next thing I know his lips are smothering me and his hips are pressing into mine. I gasp as he bites my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let him in. His hands begin to roam from where they were holding my hands to where they begin roaming across my body. I gasp into his mouth as one of his hands comes to rest on one of my breast. He rubs his thumb over my hardening nipple before he moves to the bottom of my shirt and begins to lift it over my head. We break the kiss long enough for him to fully pull it off before we reattach.

As he begins to move towards my pants I quickly pull away and shake my head "I can't Thorin. Not yet."

He bends his head down and lays it in the crock of my neck "Alright Mary. I shouldn't have pushed you."

I bend down pick up my shirt and replace it over my body "It's not your fault Thorin I'm just not used to stuff like this."

"I think we should skip dinner and go to bed." Thorin suggests.

"Alright," I nod "do you want to sleep in my mother's room or with me?"

"I think I'd be comfortable with you." He smiles.

I return the smile and together we fall asleep that night in my bedroom hoping that it all wasn't just a dream.

….

**-WOW two in one night but now it's time for bed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Welcome to chapter 3 of The Hobbit-Mary. I hope you've enjoyed so far. Please review so I know what you think. I own NOTHING.**

…**.**

I can feel the heat of the sun as it shines through the curtains that hang on my small bedroom window. They were my mother's favorite when she was a child and became my favorite when I was a child. They are a pretty darkish blue that match the color of my bedroom only my bedroom is a little lighter in shade. My floor is made by a very old type of wood but is still beautiful by the light shade of brown.

I blink my eyes slowly open so to get use to the sun then move to stand only to find an arm wrapped around my waist. I freeze for a moment before I remember the man who saved my life last night, Thorin, had stayed the night and had fallen asleep beside me. I smile and turn onto my back to see Thorin's face in the new light. He is so much more handsome than I first thought he was. The hardness that had been around his face was now relaxed and his breathing is smoothed to a calm stream. I raise my hand and place it on his cheek. I lower my fingers to his beard while my thumb runs across his slightly open lips. A sigh escapes him and he slowly opens his eyes.

"Good morning." I whisper to him.

"Good morning Mary." He sighs.

"I didn't mean to wake you up this early go back to sleep." I sooth as I pet his hair.

He groans and closes his eyes "I have to leave in two days. I have to return home to my people."

"Will you come back?" I ask on the verge of tears.

He looks at me with pain filled eyes then looks away "I don't know, but the moment I do I will come back and one day I shall take you home with me to meet my father but for now we shall not think about it and we shall spend our last few days together."

"Thorin," I ask "will you sing to me about your people?"

He looks at me shocked for a moment before he nods. He sits up so his back is against the headboard and he pulls me against him.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns hoe

We must away ere break of day

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light."

"Thorin," I whisper on the verge of sleep "I love you."

I feel him take a large breath "I love you too Mary."

**...**

Waking up for the first time with a man besides leaves the feeling that your flying but waking up a second time to find him gone makes you more scared than anything and that is what I felt like the second time I woke up in one day. I lay in my bed for a moment out of pure laziness before I pull myself out of bed to see that Thorin had left his shirt hanging on my bathroom door. 'He must still be here.' I tell myself hoping that I am right. I grab the and pull it over my body before I open the door and travel towards the kitchen where I am astonished by the sight of the great king in exile standing in only his trousers making what little breakfast he could out of what I have in my kitchen. I silently move so that I am behind him and wrap my arms around him.

He jumps "You know you really shouldn't do that to a warrior I might hurt you by accident."

I raise my eyebrows at him and squeeze his waist harder "And how is that, not with the tool in your pants?"

He turns around and looks at me "Don't make me use it girl."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"We'll see about that," he says "but for now you must try the lunch that I have ready for you."

"You made me lunch?" I ask as he pushes me into one of the two chairs that surround the kitchen table.

He nods and places a plate of food in front of me "Yes I did."

I smile at him before I pick up my fork and try the food. I chew for a few moments "This is really good. What is it?"

"It's an apple, banana, pie."

I smile at him "I love you.

"I love you too Mary."

…**.**

**Well that may have taken me forever but I did it in the middle of reading class yay.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Alright, so how's everybody doing on this fine night at 12:56 in the a.m.? Welcome to chapter 4 of the hobbit-Mary Took. Hope you all enjoy.**

…

"Thorin please don't leave, please don't leave me alone take me with you." I beg as I follow Thorin through my house.

"Mary you know I can't," he says "it's only for two days and then I'll be back before you know it."

"Please," I beg as I grab his arm before he can climb onto his horse "at least promise to write to me."

He sighs and looks at me "I promise, I won't forget to write to you. I'll do it every day when I return home. I love you Mary and you remember that. Never forget it."

"I won't," I promise and press a kiss to his lips for a few moments before I release him and move away a little to see his face "I love you Thorin."

* * *

Dear Diary:

It was many years before I was able to see my Thorin again. We wrote to each other every chance we got and even one time he told me that he wanted to marry me the next time he returned. We shared so many things, but the one thing I never told him was that I was going to have his baby. After only three days together and a month after he left I found that I was having a child, his child. It was hard to know that if I told Thorin of the child that he may never return to me and that I would be left to raise my child alone….like my mother. Believe me I love my mother but I can't stand the thought of my daughter or son growing without a father like I did. Thorin told me in one of the letters that his grandfather had been killed in battle and then his father Thrain disappeared. Thorin never arrived on time to see his child born. I named him Thrain Thorin Oakenshield after his grandfather and his father so that if Thorin never comes back he will at least know who his father is. I do promise this though. That no matter what, I will always love Thorin and my son.

-With Love, Mary Took

* * *

You never know how much you miss someone until you haven't seen them for over three years. He always promised that he would come back, but after three years he still hasn't come back and I have had to raise my son alone. Another room had to be added to my home for my beautiful boy. Full of joy and love. He's beautiful with a head of dark black hair and bright blue eyes full of hope of seeing his father for the first time. Three years of his life being raised by a single mother and with the love of only one parent. I've learned now, what it must have been like for my mother. Wishing that someone would come and sweep her off her feet to take her away and onto an adventure. Believe me I've wished that once or twice over the years and I still do, but I never thought that it would actually come true and all because of my husband's wish to reclaim his homeland.

* * *

"Mama," Thrain calls to me from his bedroom "can we go outside?"

I sigh, smile, and then wipe my hands on the cloth so the dirt from the floor do not stay on my hands and then walk to his bedroom door where I lean against the door frame "Of course darling just clean up your toys first and then we can go."

"Yes mama." He says and begins to clean.

I smile at him and ruffle his hair before I move back into the kitchen and finish cleaning the floor.

"Mammy," Thrain calls "can we go outside now?"

I look up from the floor and smile at my son "Of course darling, grab your fur and I'll be there in a moment just have to clean up this mess on the floor."

"Hurry mammy I don't want to play in the dark. It's scary in the dark." He whines.

I sigh and put the rag in the bucket of water "It'll be alright darling just go wait by the door and I'll be there in a moment. Be patient dear mammy isn't exactly as young as she use to be."

"Yes mama." He says.

I grab the bucket of water and take it to the back door where I dump it into the flower garden then place the bucket beside the door. I bolt the door with a long plank of wood then move into the kitchen where I place the cloth on the counter, grab my fur, and come to a stop beside my son.

"Ready dear?" I ask as I wrap the fur around me and open the front door.

"Ready mama." He says with a wide smile and grabs my hand before dragging me outside.

* * *

"It's a beautiful afternoon isn't it Thrain?" I ask my son, who has his head lying on my shoulder as we sit in the grass.

"Yeah," he sighs "mama, why don't I have a daddy?"

I look down at him shocked "What? Thrain you have a father who is a very busy man and has a lot on his mind. It's not his fault that he forgot us."

"But I've never even met him mama."

"I know darling," I whisper as my hand on the back of his head and pull him closer to me "I know, but you will meet one day and hopefully very soon."

* * *

**-Right, 9:19 in the a.m. and I'm finally done. Next chapter Thorin comes back and he finally meets his son Thrain.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Well, I'm having a fun day sitting here in ISS for walking out of second period and yelling at the assistant principal. Hope everyone liked my last chapter with little Thrain in it. Thorin's coming back in this chapter and the adventure starts. Well, let us begin. I still own nothing.**

…

"Mama," Thrain asks as he pulls on my fur "can we play stones?"

I look down into his bright blue eyes and smile "Of course darling go get some stones from the side of the road and watch out for any people and I'll get some from the front of the house."

He nods at me then runs over to the road and begins to gather stones while I go over to the path in front of the house and being to gather some to. I gather at least twenty before I go back to the road only to find my son gone. I drop my stones and begin to panic "Thrain," I call "Thrain where are you?" I run to where my son had been beside the road and begin to look around. I can where he dropped his pile of stones a little bit down the road so I begin to follow and find a horse piled with stuff as if the person was going somewhere "Thrain?" I call.

"Mammy?" I hear my beautiful call from somewhere.

"Thrain?" I call back.

"Mammy come see. I found someone." He calls.

I quickly follow his voice to find him a little bit down the road standing in front of a man "Thrain come here now."

He quickly turns from the man and comes to me where he grabs onto my waist and I wrap my arms around him. The man he was with stands up to his full height and I come to find that he must be a dwarf.

"Don't come any closer," I say "who are you?"

The man smiles from under his hood "I'm surprised you're not happy to see me Mary."

I squint my eyes and frown "Take off your hood and step into the light where I can see you."

He chuckles before he does what I asked him. He pulls his hood off of his head and steps into the light. Never before had I been so shocked about seeing someone. His hair has gotten a little bit grayer but his eyes all the same, shinning bright in the moon's light. He still looks like a guard in shining armor with his sword attached to his side.

"Thorin," I sigh with a smile "what are you doing here?"

He smiles "I've come to see you Mary, but it seems as if you have already moved from me." He indicates by nodding his head in my son's direction.

My smile drops "How dare you believe, no, think that I would cheat on you and not tell you in one of my letters. He's your son Thorin and I named him after you. Thrain Thorin Oakenshield is his name or son if you prefer."

His eyes widen and my son tugs at my dress "Mama?"

"Darling," I say as I push him into the house "go into the house and wait for me ok?"

"Yes mama." He says and runs into the house.

I watch him before I turn and once again look at Thorin "Why are you here?"

He comes towards me and comes to a stop in front of me "I told you I would come back Mary, and I have."

I make a very unlady like snort and cross my arms in front of my chest "After three years I'm surprised you even care anymore."

He sighs and grabs my hands then pulls them away from my chest "Mary of course I care about you. That's why I've come to take you away with me tonight."

"Well then I'm sorry to tell you but," I stop "wait what?"

"I'm taking you away with me tonight on an adventure." He says again with a wide smile.

I stand still and blink a few times "Where?"

He sighs "To take back Erabor with twelve other dwarves a wizard and possibly a hobbit. That's where I am heading right now is to Hobbiton to meet with my company."

"What?" I ask in shock "Thorin I can't leave. I have a son to look after and my home. What about my puppy Josie?"

"You have a puppy?" Thorin asks.

"Yes," I say "she's with Bilbo Baggins at the moment. He watches over her sometimes when I'm trying to clean my houses floor."

"Well you can pick her up on the way and bring her along because that is where I am heading for my company, but you must pack you, and our son's, stuff."

"Thorin a quest like this is too dangerous for a child of Thrain's age to be going on." I try to reason.

"Mary," he sighs "he will be surrounded by a group of thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, a wizard, and a puppy. He will be safe and I will never let anything happen to him."

"As long as you promise me that you will keep my son and puppy safe than we shall come." I insist.

"I promise with my life that nothing shall happen to Thrain or your puppy. Now shall we go?" He asks.

I sigh "Let me pack our packs and we'll be on our way."

He nods, sighs, and then goes over to his pony while I go back into my house "Thrain, darling, I need you to pack everything that you can into a pack. Toys, clothes, Josie's toys, and pick out two pairs of shoes."

"Mama," he asks "where are we going?"

I smile at him and pass him two packs "On an adventure darling, now hurry."

He jumps to the task while I quickly do the same with my own pack. I sling the pack over my shoulders and go to check on my son. He sits on his bedroom floor with things thrown everywhere around him "Oh dear." I sigh.

I turn away from him and go to the front door where I call to Thorin "Thorin, can you come and help Thrain pack his things?"

"Sure." He calls back.

I go back into my sons room and grab one of the packs off of his bed and begin to pack it to the top with all of Josie's things. I hear the sound of Thorin's footsteps as he comes into the room and begins to help his son pack his belongings.

"Hey Mister," I hear Thrain ask "are you my daddy?"

Time stops and everything freezes. I close my eyes and take a deep breath praying that Thorin will say yes or my sons heart will be crushed.

I hear Thorin sigh "Yes my dear boy," he says "I am."

"Where are we going?" Thrain asks.

"On an adventure."

"Where?"

"To take back our home my dear boy. Erabor."

"Ebor." My son tries and it makes me giggle.

I hear Thorin chuckle as I turn around to find him hugging my son close to him and I smile "Come on boys it's time to get a move on."

Thorin lifts the boy into his arms and slings the pack over one shoulder then follows me out of my home and over to his pony while I lock my home and turn out the lights. I turn back to Thorin only to find that his horse was gone and he was standing there with my son "Where did the pony go?"

"I sent him back to Bree. A man will be waiting for him in front of the gate to take him to the stables and wait for tomorrow while we are going to Hobbiton." Thorin answers.

"Alright." I say and shrug my head before I take my son from Throin's arms and place him into mine and then we are off.

…

"Will you let me lead now or are you going to keep being stubborn?" I ask Thorin who is angrily walking in front of me trying to find where Bag End is.

"If you don't mind I shall continue to lead until I find Bag End and you shall sis to annoy me." He huffs as he continues to walk without turning around.

I sigh and roll my eyes before I look down at my son, who is now walking, only to see that he is falling asleep while walking. I quickly grab him and pull him into my arms before he can fall "Thorin," I say "Thrain is falling asleep. Please let me lead so I can put him to bed."

I hear Thorin sigh, but instead of an annoyed sigh it was a happy sigh, "No matter dear I have found the door."

A smile springs to my face and I look down at Thrain "Do you hear that dear, daddy found the door?"

Thrain lifts his little head from my shoulder and looks around "I'm hungry mama, can we eat?"

I run my fingers through his hair "In a moment darling then you can eat whatever you like."

He smiles and motions for to put him down and when I do he runs over to his father and grabs a hold of his hand. We walk to the door, Thrain skipping, and then Thorin knocks on it with his fist. The music that was coming from the inside stops suddenly and the sounds of screeching chairs comes to my ears. We stand there silently for a few moments before the door opens to show a very tall man with grey robes and a long beard. 'He must be the wizard.' I think to myself as I pull Thrain into my arms again.

Thorin looks at the man and sighs "Gandalf," he says and then walks into with me after him "the directions you gave me were terrible. I lost my way, twice, wouldn't have found it if not for the mark on the door."

After Gandalf closes the door I stand in the corner and take a look around the room. True to his word there were twelve dwarves standing around watching Thorin and a wizard but no Bilbo. This must have been a nightmare for Bilbo, having thirteen dwarves randomly arrive at his home and take over. I can see that some of them are watching me instead of Thorin. A tall bald dwarf with many weapons attached to his person. A dwarf with a long white beard and a red fur. A little dwarf with a sketch book in hand and a dwarf with a funny looking hat and a flute.

"What? There is no mark on that door it was painted a week ago." I hear Bilbo ask as he pushes through the crowd of dwarves with Josie not too far behind.

"JOSIE." Thrain screams from my arms and begins to squirm so I put him down. Josie leaps onto him and begins to lick his face.

"Josie off." I command and she immediately climbs off of him and instead sits in front of him.

Josie looks at me before she slowly licks Thrain's hand and Thrain laughs which sends a wave of happiness through everyone.

"So Mister. Baggins tell me have you ever used a weapon before?" Thorin asks as he begins to circle around Bilbo with a looking eye.

"What?" Bilbo asks in shock.

"Sword or bow? What is your weapon of choice?" Thorin asks as he comes to a full stop in front of Thrain, Josie, and I.

"Well I do have a skill at conckers," Bilbo says as if proud of that fact "but I don't see how that's relevant?"

Thorin smiles a little and says, while looking over his shoulder at a young dwarf "I thought so, he looks more a grocer than a burglar."

Everyone smiles and laughs, except me, then follows Thorin into the dining room while I herd Thrain and Josie into the living room and pull out some of their toys. As they sit there and play I go into the kitchen and begin to make some dinner for the four of us. It's nothing much, just soup, but it's enough for now. I place the four bowls onto a tray and four mugs. One full of ale for Thorin, one full of juice for Thrain, one full of milk for Josie, and one full of water for me. I pick up the heavy tray and carry it into the dining room where everyone turns and stares at me. I say nothing as I place the bowl and mug of in front of Thorin then place the other two bowls and mugs in the living room and the last two on the floor. Josie immediately runs to the food and milk while Thrain goes into the dining room.

"Thrain," I call "come and eat your food dear."

"But I'm playing mama." He calls back.

I sigh "I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am," he calls back "but I want to play with daddy."

I sigh again then make my way into the dining room to see the whole room filled with silence and all of the dwarves are sitting in their spots but they are watching my son, who is sitting on his fathers lap, with wide eyes. I walk over to him and look down at him with stern eyes "Thrain you need to come and eat your food. You can play with your father later."

"But mama-," Thrain begins only to be interrupted by Throin.

"Thrain, do as your mother says and go eat your dinner."

Thrain stares at his father for a moment before he sighs "Yes daddy."

He jumps off his father's lap and runs into the living room while I follow with Thorin not to far behind carrying his bowl of food. We all sit on the floor and begin to eat together like a family, which we have never done before, and talk about all of Thorin's adventures. I can see some of the dwarves watching us with amazement and I smile. Thorin looks at me and smiles to.

"You didn't tell them about me, did you?" I guess as I wipe a little bit of soup off of Thrains mouth.

"No, I thought it would be fun to leave it as a surprise." Thorin laughs.

When we hear Thrain giggle we come to notice that he had left the living room and was standing in the doorway of the dining room "Thrain, come back here." I call.

He looks at me and pouts "But mama I'm done eaten."

I look over at Thrain's food to see that it's all gone and so is his juice. I sigh "Alright, but don't get into trouble."

"Yes mama." He giggles and I silently watch him go into the dining room and walk over to Gandalf who places him onto his lap.

"He's a good boy." Throin says.

"Yeah," I sigh and place my bowl into Thrains "he's a sweet boy and I love him very much."

As I stand up and walk towards the door Throin says "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Mary."

I turn to him full of anger "You should be. You promised me that you would come back and you didn't for three years," I begin to yell "you left me with a child to raise alone. Leaving me to think that I had ended up like my mother. An exiled whore left alone and to be looked down upon by others and have with your child never knowing who his father is. You owe my son three years of not knowing his father that you cannot make up even if you could turn back time you would never find a way, but I tell you that you better spend every moment you can with that boy because I may never let you see him again when this journey ends."

As I turn and walk away to the kitchen Throin yells after me "Mary, Mary."

…

**-Another chapter done and gone and my last day of ISS wow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Welcome friends to chapter 6 of The Hobbit-Mary. I still own nothing except myself. I would also like to thank all the people who have read, followed, favorite, and reviewed. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

…

I place the dishes into the sink and begin to scrub them as hard as I can with a small dish towel "I don't understand."

"Don't understand wat?" A voice says behind me and I jump before I turn around. It's the dwarf with the funny hat and flute who had spoken "I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asks.

I giggle and place the rag on the table "A bit. I'm sorry but I don't know your name sir?"

"It's Bofur madam, at your service." He says and reaches out his hand for a hand shake which I return.

"I'm Mary Took and the little boy is my son Thrain." As I touch his hand a tingle runs through my arm and I jump a little.

"You alright there Mary?" He asks because he noticed that I had jumped.

"Yeah, yeah," I answer as I rub my hands on the dish towel "I'm alright just a spark for a moment there."

He chuckles at me before he asks again "So, don't understand wat?"

I sigh and turn back to cleaning the remaining dishes "Thorin, I mean, I don't understand why he was gone for long when he promised me he would come back."

"Well he's back now isn't he," Bofur asks "don't waste your time thinking about the past lass. Think about the future instead. Think about your son."

I look at Bofur in surprise "Where has this knowledge come from I wonder?"

Before Bofur can say anything Thrain comes running in and grabs onto the bottom of my dress "Mammy, papa says you need to come into the dining room. Their having a meeting about the adventure mammy!"

I smile down at him and reach down to ruffle his hair "Of course darling let's go."

….

"What happened at the meeting in Argluin (**I don't know what he said so I'm taking a guess**) did they all come?" Balin asks Thorin as they all sit in the tiny dining room while I stand in the corner on the left side of the door while Thrain plays with Josie at my feet.

"Aye," Thorin answers from his seat in front of me "messengers from all seven kingdoms."

**(Mary already knows some of their names because on the way there Thorin was able to describe some of them.)**

Everyone cheers "And what do the dwarves from the Iron Hills say" Dwalin asks "is Dain with us?"

Throin sighs and looks down at the table for a moment "They will not come," the dwarves groan "they say this quest is ours and ours alone."

I look down as Thrain squeals to see Josie, once again, liking his nose with her tiny tongue. I place my hand over my mouth as I giggle "Josie, stop it." Thrain squeals.

I hear a deep chuckle and I look up to see Throin also watching his son play with Josie "You're... going on a quest?"

I look further to my left, past Throin, and see that Bilbo had come from the kitchen and was now standing behind Gandalf.

"Mmmmh... Bilbo, my dear fellow," Gandalf says as he turns to look at the poor hobbit "let us have a little more light."

As Bilbo immediately runs to finish the task Gandalf magically pulls a map from somewhere inside his sleeve and begins to unfold it "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lye's a single solitary peek."

Gandalf lays the map on the table and everyone moves closer. From where I stand I can see the strange markings that cover the paper. I can tell that they are not dwarfish or anything of man; so it must be elves language.

Bilbo brings and extra candle closer to the table and leans over Thorin's shoulder so that he can see the map "The Lonely Mountain" he reads out loud.

"Aye," Gloin rumbles while Dori rolls his eyes and Nori closes his with an annoyed sigh "Oin has read the Pour Tenths and the Pour Tenths say that it is time." **(I took a guess with the Pour Tenths thing. Dwarves are so hard to understand sometimes. Sheesh.)**

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain," Oin says as he looks around the table "as it was four told. When the birds of your return to Erabor the reign of the beast will end."

I giggle as I watch Gandalf light his pipe only to forget that his finger was on fire. As I do this I don't notice that Thrain was now slowly crawling towards his father with Josie not to far behind. I only come to notice when a loud squeal reaches my ears and I immediately turn to where the sound had come from only to find my son being held upside down, by his feet, in front of his father.

"What're you doing, young dwarf?" Throin asks with a straight face and a raised eyebrow.

Thrain looks at me before he looks at his father "Nophin," he mutters.

"Nophin?" Thorin repeats before he shrugs his shoulders and then lays his son down on the table where he places his hand on his tummy "Well until you tell me what you were doing you shall stay like this."

Thrain looks at me with big eyes but I look away and when I do he begins to struggle and put up a fit but when Throin looks at him he stops and instead crosses his arms and pouts "Meanie."

"Hey now," I say with my hands on my hips "no name calling."

"Wait," a small voice comes from behind me "what beast?"

Thorin rolls his eyes and Thrain giggles while Bofur answers "Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Air born fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals."

"Yes," Bilbo says with nervousness in his voice as he comes up beside Throin "I know what a dragon is."

"I'm not afraid," Ori suddenly says as he stands from his seat "I'm up for it, I give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie."

"ORI," I immediately shout as my son bursts into a reign of giggles "THERE IS A CHILD IN THIS ROOM."

Dori grabs Ori by the arm and pulls him back down into his seat while I grab my son from Thorin and take him back into the living room where I sit him on the floor and let him play with Josie and his toys "Stay in here and play with Josie dear."

He nods and grabs his toy bear while I go back into the dining room.

"We may be few in numbers," a blonde dwarf in the very back corner beside a darker haired, younger, dwarf "but we're fighters all of us to the last dwarf."

"And you forget," the younger one says "we have a wizard in our company; Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Every gaze in the room turns to Gandalf "Oh... well no… I wouldn't say that."

"Well then… how many?" Dori asks.

"What?"

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asks again.

I quickly move over to Gandalf and pat him on the back as he begins to chock on his pipe "Are you alright Gandalf?"

"Go on," Dori says "give us a number."

Ciaos immediately takes over as Dwalin, Bifur, Dori, and Nori jump to their feet. I move away from Gandalf and instead go behind Bifur and grab his shoulders "It's alright Bifur, calm down."

Before the ruckus can fully get out of hand Throin stands from his chair and yells something in dwarfish with makes the others hush. Just by that one movement I can see the respect that the twelve other dwarves have for Throin.

"If we have read these signs," Thorin says in his deep voice "do you not think others will have read them to? Rumors have begun to spread… the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years… eyes look east to the mountain assessing… wondering… weighing the risk…perhaps the vast world of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours… or do we seize this chance to take back Erabor?"

He chants something while the others cheer… except for Balin "You forget," his voice raises over the others "the gates are ceiled. There is no way into the mountain."

The mood immediately dampens as Thorin reclaims his seat and I come to stand behind him with my hands on his tight shoulders.

"That my dear Balin," Gandalf says with a small smile "is not entirely true."

With a flick of his wrist a key comes into his hands and everyone looks at it in wonder.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asks as he leans forward in his seat to get a closer look at the key.

Gandalf looks at him and with a small tilt of his head answers "It was given to me by your father… by Thrain… for safe keeping. It is yours now. "

He hands Thorin the key, who takes it with great pride, while the blonde dwarf once again speaks his mind "If there is a key," he says with a look of confusion "then there must be a door."

Gandalf grunts and points at the map "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls,"

"There's another way in." The younger, darker haired, one butts in.

"Well if we can find it," Gandalf continues "but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies somewhere hidden within this map and I don't have the skill to find it; but there are others in middle earth that can. The task I have in mind will require no small amount of strength and a great amount of stealth; but if you're careful and cleaver I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Little Ori butts in.

"Yes," Bilbo finally says from beside me "and a good one to. An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asks as he leans forward in his seat.

Bilbo looks at me for a moment before he looks at Gloin "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert," Oin says with his hearing horn in his ear "heyhey."

"Me," Bilbo immediately panics "no, no, I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"Then I am afraid I shall have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin says.

"Aye, the wilds are no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin says after his brother.

Conversations immediately start all around the table and I can see both Gandalf and Bifur becoming annoyed.

A darkness comes over the room as Gandalf stands to his feet "ENOUGH IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS A BURGLAR than a burglar he is," the room goes silent and the darkness disappears "hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. You must trust me on this."

Thorin sighs and leans back in his chair and looks at me. I lean down so my face is close to his ear "Come on love, what harm can he bring? Give him a chance and if he changes his mind you can drop him off somewhere safe."

Thorin nods and returns to his original up right position "Very well," he says then looks at Balin "give him the contract."

"MAMMY," I hear my beautiful son yells.

I release Thorin's shoulders and quickly go to my son, not knowing that Bofur was following me at the request of Thorin. I come to the living room to find my son still sitting on the floor, but now he's very sleepy and is rubbing his eyes with his small fist "What is it darling?"

Thrain slowly pulls himself onto his feet and sleepily waddles towards me where he falls into my arms and I lift him up "I sleepy mama."

I smile and run my fingers through his hair "Alright darling, let's get you changed and then you can sleep."

He yawns and lays his head onto my shoulder. I turn to find Bilbo only to run into a hard chest. I look up into the face of Bofur and smile "Hello Bofur, following me are you?"

He looks down at me and I see a small twitch of his lips "Thorin wanted to make sure you two were ok."

"Well thank you for checking Bofur," I say as I move past him and down the hall with him not far behind "but as you can see we are quite alright at the moment."

"Do you want me to help?" Bofur asks.

I turn and look at him in surprise "What do you mean?"

"Help put your son to bed," he says as he points at my boy "of course."

"Oh," I gasp and hold my son closer to me "I was hoping that if Thorin isn't busy he could help me since he is his father."

"Oh of course," Bofur hurries to say "I mean if Thorin can't I could help."

I smile and nod "Well then… if Thorin does not have the time to help me then you may."

He returns my smile before he turns and walks in the opposite direction towards his brother while I continue on my way to find Thorin. I easily find him talking to Balin away from the others. They both look up at me as I approach them and Thorin smiles at the sight of his sleeping son.

"Is he asleep?" Thorin asks in a whisper.

I nod and Balin walks away "I thought you might like to help me put him to bed."

He nods and together we make our way to Bilbo's guest room that he had fixed up for when Thrain and Josie come to visit. Thorin opens the door for me and closes it behind him while I place Thrain on the bed.

"Wake my darling," I whisper to him and he groans "we must change your clothes before you fully go to bed."

He groans again as I hold him up while Thorin changes his sons' shirt. When I let go of his arms he falls heavily onto the bed and groans again while Thorin and I laugh silently. I lift his little legs and remove his tiny boots along with his trousers and socks and then cover him with a pair of looser trousers and a pair of cleaner socks. Thorin pulls back the covers and I bury my son underneath them along with Josie, who had followed us inside. I kiss my son on the forehead and push the loose strands of his hair behind his ear "Goodnight my beautiful boy."

He places a kiss on my cheek "Night mammy."

I back away so that Thorin can reach his son and also place a kiss on his forehead "Goodnight my son."

Thrain hugs his father and kisses his cheek "Nigh papa."

We silently back out of the room and close the door softly before we move to the living room with everyone else. Thorin begins to hum as we walk into the room and towards the fireplace where he lights his pipe and begins to sing:

"Far over, the misty mountain cold

To dungeons deep, and caverns hoe

We must away, ere break of day

To find our long far gotten gold.

The pines were roaring, on the high

The winds were moaning, in the night

The fire was red, its flaming spread

The trees like torches, blazed with light."

…

**-Wow, finally finished. I've been trying to get my parents to buy the movie and they finally have so hooray. I hope you all enjoyed and review if you wish to make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Hey everybody how's life going? Welcome to The Hobbit-Mary chapter 7. **

**-I would like to say thank you to everyone who has read, followed, and reviewed so far. It means a lot to me. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

We left early in the morning, before dawn, and headed on the road towards Bree to gather our supplies. I smile at my small little house as it comes into view and Josie immediately starts barking. My smile leaves my face as the rest of my home comes into view and I scream when I see the front door smashed in. Josie immediately takes off towards the house followed closely by Thrain and myself.

"Josie." Thrain yells as he follows her.

"Thrain," I yell after him "come back."

"Mary," Thorin calls after me.

I grab my son by the scruff of his coat and pull him close to me. I place my hand on top of his head and hold him close "Thrain, darling, you can't just run off like that."

"But Josie?" He try's to protest and pull away from me.

"You go back to daddy," I assure him as I push him in his fathers' direction "and I'll find Josie."

He nods and runs to his father who lifts him into his arms. I turn to my home and slowly walk towards the door "Josie," I call "Josie, come here darling."

She barks from inside before she comes out and grabs onto my dress, as if she wants me to come with her "What is it girl?"

She pulls on my dress again before she runs back inside "Mary," I hear Thorin call "what is it? What does she want?"

"I don't know," I call back "she wants me to follow her."

"Dwalin," Thorin calls "go with her. Just to keep her safe."

Before I can step into the house a man, of hobbit size, comes running out of my home with Josie not far behind. The man runs behind me and tries to take cover but Dwalin quickly grabs him and slams him to the ground. The man yells and cowers "Please don't hurt me, please I didn't do anything wrong I swear."

"Jobeth," I gasp and quickly help him off the ground "what are you doing here?"

He blinks and looks at me astonished "Mary," he gasps before he pulls me into a tight hug "Mary you're alive… I thought you were dead."

I pull away from him "What, why would you think I'm dead?"

He grabs my shoulders in a tight grip "You come over for tea every third day of the week and you didn't come yesterday. I thought somethin bad happened to ya so I came over and found you gone so I broke through the door to make sure you were ok and then I got attacked by your little pup there."

I smile and pull the little old man close to me for another hug "Oh Jobeth, you're such a sweet man; but I must tell you that I'm going away for a while and I'm going to need you to look after the house for me while I'm gone. Can you do that for me?"

He looks at me in surprise "What do ya mean? Where ya goin?"

"I can't tell you that Jobeth; but promise me you'll look after the house for me, please." I beg.

"Oh Mary," he cry's "I promise; but your son, what of him?"

"He's coming with me and his father."

"Wait," he says and looks at me shocked "his father's come back?"

"Yes, yes he has and he's taking us on an adventure. I'll write to you every possible moment that I can my dear friend… I promise you that I shan't forget. Now go home and rest before you have a heart attack."

He pulls me into one more hug "May I say goodbye to Thrain first? He's the only grandson figure I have."

I pull away from him and look at him with a smile "Of course," I turn to look at Thrain, who is now on the ground playing with Josie "Thrain come say goodbye to Jobeth dear before we go."

Thrain immediately runs over and latches onto Jobeths leg "Must we go without him?"

I look down at him with a sad smile "Yes, my dear, he must stay here to look after the house while we are away. Now say goodbye darling so that we may go."

My darling boy looks up at the only grandfatherly figure he has ever had "I'll miss ya granda Jobie."

Jobeth leans down and pulls Thrain into his arms "And I shall miss you as well my little warrior. Now you come back safe to me alright?"

"Ya granda, I promise." Jobeth places Thrain on the ground and he runs off to play with Josie.

"Goodbye Jobeth." I say one finally time before I walk back to my husband. I place my hand on his shoulder then pick up our son "Come on Thrain let us continue now that I know my house is safe."

* * *

**-Wow, new chapter. Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**-Only a few minutes and I get a review. Nice. Well here is chapter 8 for Mary and I hope you all enjoy. I'm thinking of working on a new story for Harry Potter. Can't tell you anything though. Sorry.**

…

The rest of the trip to Bree was rather fun with no danger at all on the way. I spent most of my time walking with Bofur who told me stories about his past and his family. He told me that he was a toy maker where he lived. His brother, Bombur, is apparently married and has a lot of children. Thrain seems to find Bofur rather enjoyable and I can tell that when this quest is over they shall be hard to separate. As we travel I quickly pick flowers and place them in Thorin's hair when he isn't looking. His nephews help me, of course, with this small plan and when we are finished we move to the back of the pack and begin to laugh at the picture of Thorin, the great, with flowers in his hair. He doesn't come to notice until Dwalin taps him on the shoulder and tells him that he likes his new look. Thorin, of course, became enraged at the sight of flowers in his hair and made us remove them. He wouldn't talk to us for the rest of the way to Bree until we were begging for forgiveness.

Bree was exactly the same as the last time I saw it, over a year ago. Dwalin and Balin are able to convince Thorin to let us rest for a while at the Prancing Pony where they all order kegs of ale and sit around for some time while Thrain, Josie, and I go to check on the ponies. The man in charge of the ponies tells us that all of them made it safe to him and that he had found a very special pony for Thrain. She's a small thing, the smallest of the bunch, with sun-kissed strands of hair and baby blue eyes. He says that he found her when he was traveling the forest and decided to take her in; just a baby she was when he found her. We left an hour after the sunrise came into the sky and began our journey with Gandalf in the lead of us.

"Do you think he'll come auntie?" Kili asks as he pulls his horse up to the right of me while Fili takes the left and Thrain rides at his fathers' side with Josie's head sticking out of a pack on the side of his pony, Cleo.

I look at him "I honestly don't know if he will or not, dear… but he might."

"I think he'll come." Fili says proud and strong.

"I think it was a total waste of time." One of the other dwarfs in the back calls up.

"Shut up Dori." Nori calls to his older brother.

"I say we take a wager of who thinks he'll come and who thinks he won't." Bofur shouts over the group.

"I bet 5 that he'll come." Ori calls to Bofur.

"Yeah me to." Gloin calls.

"I bet he won't." Nori calls in.

"I believe that our hobbit shall join us." Gandalf bets as well.

"Are you going to bet to Mrs. Mary?" Dori asks.

I look up to Thorin, who seems to not be listening, and say "Sure, I bet that he'll come."

A bunch of the dwarfs send up a roaring cheer at my bet and I smile.

"Good girl auntie." Kili assures me with a pat on the back.

"I'm telling you he won't come; it was a complete waste of time." Oin shouts louder than necessary.

"Oi come on Oin give 'im a chance." Dori shouts from his pony.

As they start to shout at each other I hear something very small coming from behind us and I pull my pony to a stop and turn around.

"What is it auntie?" Fili asks as he to pulls to a stop.

"I thought I heard something; Thorin! Stop for a moment, would ya?"

"What is it?" He asks as he pulls his pony next to mine.

"I heard something. I believe someone is following us." I answer with a small smile in his direction.

"Mary… he…"

"Wait," a voice interrupts Thorin "wait, I signed it."

Just as I thought… our new burglar comes running at us from behind and in his hand he's waving around his contract "I signed it." He says as he hands it to Balin.

Balin looks down at the hobbit with a smile and takes the contract "Everything seems to be in order; welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

A wide smile glows on Bilbo's face "Great."

I look at Thorin in time to see him roll his eyes "Give him a pony."

As we continue I can hear Bilbo protest to riding a pony but soon he is riding with a great amount of hesitation. Only a little into the ride the dwarfs begin to throw money about and I gladly catch mine and also throw a huge smile in Thorin direction which he returns with an annoyed frown.

"Mama," I hear my beautiful boy say "can we play I'm bored?"

I smile at him and pull my horse up next to his "Sure my dear, what do want to play?"

"Um," he hums as he looks around "will you chase me?"

I pull both of our ponies to a stop before I climb down and then help Thrain from his. I take Josie from her spot inside the bag and put her on the ground where she immediately runs off to use the potty and then hand the reins to Fili and Kili. The two boys smile at me before I run off after my son.

"Don't go to far Mary." Thorin calls to me as I run off.

"Why don't you come join oh mighty king under the mountain?" I mock a bow to him as I turn around and look at him.

He raises his eyebrow at me and smiles wide "You'll wish you had never said that."

I squeal and quickly run in the direction that my son had taken off in only a few moments ago. I find both Josie and him playing in a small pond; I quickly grab them both and continue to run around in a full circle until I am back in the safety of the company. We continued to play the game until almost all of the company had joined us before we continued on our way with our hearts much lighter than they had been only a few hours before.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Welcome chapter nine to the world of the reading. Thank you to the people who have reviewed, favorite, and followed me. I love the thought of Thorin with flowers in his hair, it makes me giggle. (I'm a girl I can't help it.) I'm sorry it's taken me so long but I'm writing a book at the moment and it's taking up my time with school to so UH.**

…

We traveled all day before we settled for camp near the edge of a cliff that was surrounded by trees. As bedtime comes upon us all Thorin lends me a helping hand in making Thrain a make safe bed. Thorin told Fili and Kili to take the first watch even though Gandalf looked as if he was going to stay awake. The boys, of course, jumped to the order of their uncle willingly and full of pride. I look to where Thorin stands, at the current moment overlooking the edge, and silently slither up behind him and wrap my arms around his middle.

"Are you coming to bed love?" I ask as I place my head on his shoulder.

"In a moment. Is Thrain asleep?" He asks without looking back at me.

"No," I whisper as I walk around so that I'm standing in front of him "he's waiting for his father to say goodnight to him."

"What of Josie?" He asks with a small smile.

A large grin pulls onto my face as I pull myself closer to him "She's waiting to."

"Maaaammmmyyyy," I hear Thorin whine loudly "come sing to me mammy."

I quickly look at my son "Hush Thrain, I'm coming."

I take Thorin's hand and pull him over to the spot where Thrain sits waiting for us. Thrain immediately climbs onto my lap while Josie lays her head in Thorin's.

"Now," I say as I pull him close "what do you want me to sing?"

"Sing 'Remember' to me mammy," Thrain sighs as he snuggles close to me.

'Remember, I will still be here

As Long as you hold, in your memory

Remember, when your dreams have ended

Time can be transcended

Just remember me

I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,

It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun

I'm with you

Whenever you tell, my story

For I am all I've done

Remember, I will still be here

As long as you hold me, in your memory.'

I pull my now asleep son closer to me and lay his head on my shoulder while I look out over the camp to see almost everyone had fallen asleep. Gandalf, Fili, and Kili were the only ones awake and to my surprise, no one was awake because of Bomburs snoring. I turn to Thorin and smile at the sight of Josie snuggled into his lap. It wasn't very long before the constant snoring did wake someone up, Bilbo. I watch as he silently feeds his pony, Myrtle, an apple he had hidden in his pocket.

"UUGHYHKAHDK," a screech comes from somewhere.

I jump and quickly lay my son down on the soft grass and then punch Thorin in the shoulder.

"What was that?," Bilbo asks as he races to the sides of Fili and Kili.

"Orcs.," Kili answers as he looks around.

"Orcs?," Bilbo almost shouts and Thorin quickly jumps awake.

"Throat cutters," Fili jokes casually "there'll be hundreds of um down there."

When Bilbo looks away the two brothers look at each other and laugh, "You think it's funny," Thorin asks in outrage as he stands "you think a night rade by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it.," Kili say immediately ashamed.

"No you didn't," Thorin growls with disgust in his voice "you know nothing of the world."

As he walks over to the ponies, I quickly follow and wrap my arms around his waist. He looks at me over his shoulder before he places his hands over mine.

"Don't worry lads," Balin says, "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took over the Lonely Mountain King Thror tried to reclaim the lost kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by thousands of orcs led by the most evil of all, Azog the Defiler. The giant gunderbag orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin… he began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorins' father, was driven mad with grief… he went missing or was taken we do not know. We were leaderless defeat and death were upon us and that is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the pail orc he stood alone against the monstrous opponent. He had nothing but an oaken branch as a shield and Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

"And the pale orc," Bilbo asks "what happened to him?"

Thorin rips himself from my grasp and walks back to where he was sleeping "He slunk back into the halls from which he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

I watch Gandalf and Balin share a look and I know that what Thorin had said… was a lie.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Hey, it's been a month and I'm finally back to write chapter 10. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.**

…**...**

Rain… oh how I hate rain.

It pours down on us like someone has opened a gate in the sky and released a mighty river onto our heads. My poor little boy tries to hide in my arms, under my cloak, and pushes his face into my body to keep warm. Josie, on the other hand, has taken the option of riding with Thorin up at the second in the front. The poor ponies are soaking with mud all over their hooves and water dripping into their eyes. My sweet little pony, Snow, has gotten stuck in the mud two times which caused Thorin to stop the group and pull my poor baby out the mud.

I look around at the other members of our company to see most of the others having the same problems. Bofur's pipe refuses to light, though he does have it sticking out into the rain. Bilbo, who doesn't have a cloak, is soaking wet and, by the looks of it, is extremely irritated. Thorin doesn't really seem to care, but I can tell he's very irritated.

"Here," Dori calls "Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it shall continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather then you should find yourself another wizard."

I giggle at the small kicked puppy look that crosses Doris face.

"Are there any," Bilbo calls up and Gandalf look at him in question "other wizards?"

"There are five of us the greatest of our order is Saruman, the white, then there are the two blueses, you know I've quit forgotten their names."

"And who's the fifth?"

"That would be Radagast, the brown?"

"Is he a great wizard or is he more like you?"

I giggle at Gandalfs expression as he answers, "I think he is a great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle sole who prefers the company of animals to others keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest to the east and a good thing to for always evil will look to find a foothill in this world."

…

It wasn't long before the rain finally decided to stop and the sun popped out to warm and dry us. Thorin decided to be grumpy and wouldn't let us stop for a break until well into the afternoon when we came across a small little destroyed home. From what I could tell it hasn't been this way for very long.

"We'll camp here for the night. Fili, Kili, watch the ponies and make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin get a fire going."

I sigh as Thorin, with Josie not far behind, walks into the ruined home and holds counsel with Gandalf, who seems unhappy to have stopped. I look down at my sleeping son and run my fingers through his hair until I feel a hand tap my leg. I look down to see Bofur holding out his arms and I carefully hand my little boy to him. When he finally has him in a comfortable position, he holds his hand out to me and helps me off of Snow.

"Thank you my dear sir," I say with a hint of amusement and a curtsey.

"Your welcome my fair lady," He laughs and bows as low as he can with my son still in his arms.

"What happened," I hear Bilbo ask and turn around to see Gandalf walking towards his horse while greatly agitated "Gandalf where are you going?"

"To seek company with the only person who seems to have any sense."

"And who's that?"

"Myself Mr. Baggins."

With those last words, Gandalf mounts hi horse and gallops away leaving us on our own.

Everyone stands in a silent pause until Thorin orders "Come on Bombur we're hungry."

"Thorin Oakenshield," I bellow to him making everyone stop again, "you come here right now."

He looks at me for a moment before he slowly begins to walk towards me "Yes, my love?"

My eyes narrow "Don't you 'My love' me. What did you say to him?"

"That," he says "is none of your concern."

My eyes narrow "It is my concern when you are most likely putting the lives of everyone in this company in danger along with your son."

"We wants us to go to the Hidden Valley of the elves and I have refused the option. I will not seek help from our enemies and I will not take my men into their lands."

"Thorin," I sigh "not all elves are the same. These are not the same elves that left your home to burn. Will you not give them a chance? They may be able to help us."

"I will not beg for their help."

"You will not have to, Thorin, all you must do is ask. You are a very stubborn dwarf Thorin Oakenshield, but I have faith in your choices."

…

Day turns into night and still Gandalf has not returned from his thinking trip. I hold my son high in my arms so he can see into the burning pot. Bofur stands on my left filling the groups bowls with food while Bifur passes them out. I smile as Thrain continuously asks Bombur what the different types of food are. Bilbo, ever since Gandalf left, has been on his toes waiting for him to come back. Thorin sits in a corner in the small ruined house and plays with Josie.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo finally cracks.

"Who?"

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard he does as he wants," Bofur says and hands Bilbo two bowls of soup "do us a favor and take these to the lads."

I giggle as Bombur waits for his brother to turn around before he tries to steal more of the soup only to have his hand smacked "Stop it… you've had plenty."

"Bofur," I say in a motherly way "be kind to your brother."

"Yes, your majesty."

I giggle before I turn to my son, who now sits playing in the dirt, and join him "Thrain, darling, what are you doing?"

He looks up at me "Dwawin'."

"What're you drawing?"

"Circles."

"Mind if I join you then?"

He smiles "Sure you can."

…

It wasn't long after Bilbo left before Fili and Kili came running into the camp talking extremely fast.

"Trolls…Bilbo….Ponies….caught….help." They yammered.

"Boys," I shout and they stop "now…tell us what's happened."

"Trolls, not to far from here, Bilbo went to go see if he can free the ponies. He'll need our help." Fili says since he's the first one to catch his breath.

Thorin immediately begins shouting orders to the dwarfs, who quickly run to their kings orders, then walks over to me "Mary, I need you to stay here with Thrain. Do this for, alright?"

I place my hands on each of his cheeks "Of course I will, but promise to come back?"

"I promise to come back to you." He says before he kisses both me and our sons head.

Together the group of thirteen dwarfs race to the aid of their hobbit friend and leave my son and I to wait for their return.

…

**-I always get started and then I get distracted like right now I'm watched WrestleMania 27 Triple H vs. Undertaker. Freaken Awesome. AIN'T NO CRATE CAN HOLD MY BODY DOWN. **

**Anyway I hope you'll have enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Hello trolls. **

**So Mary's been left behind and now she has to worry for friends, and husbands, safety. Think she's gonna stay behind? Nah me either. There wouldn't be any fun in leaving her behind.**

…

'They've been gone a long time,' I decided as I play with my son and Josie, once again, in the dirt.

The sun has almost gone completely down now and they still haven't returned. I look at my sweet boy and smile before I run my fingers through his beautiful hair. No sounds at all since the company left. No birds, deer's, rabbits, or even wargs. It's frightening to think that my husband may be in trouble and I'm doing nothing to help him except protecting our son. I continue to run my fingers through my sons hair before I pat his head and turn towards the woods.

"Thrain, dear, can you do something for mama?" I ask as I turn to him with a smile.

"Sure mama, what is it?" Thrain immediately jumps to his feet and looks at me with big doe eyes.

"Darling," I say as I kneel down to his level, "I need you to help me help your father. Which I'm going to need you to be very quiet and follow this plan very carefully."

…

It was scary at first sneaking up on three trolls and having to be very quiet about it. With me being a hobbit, my son and I had to take extra careful precautions to lift him into the tree and get the acorns up there with him. We found a tree to where no matter what position the trolls would be in…he could hit them. Josie would be the first to go out and start barking at them so that I can grab Thorins sword. I look up at Thrain, then to the three trolls, then back, and nod. He nods back and then I whistle. Josie jumps out of the bushes and bites the youngest troll, who yelps loudly, then begins to bark as loud as she can.

"What's that?" The oldest troll asks.

"Don't know, can we eat it?" The youngest asks.

"It might flavor to the dwarfs." The cook says and then the oldest begins to chase Josie.

I quickly run to the sword pile and grab Thorins sword before Josie comes to a stop behind me and I stab the big trolls hand, making it yelp, "Don't touch her."

"MARY," Thorin, and the company yells, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?"

"BUYING TIME," I yell back before I whistle again and acorns begin to fly while I stab the troll again in the leg. We stall until Thrain runs out of acorns and has to stop. I throw my sword one more time before I look to see the sun almost over the edge of the giant rock and decide to take a different course of action "Wait you don't want to do this."

The trolls freeze and look at me "What're you talking about?"

"The dwarves," I say as I try to regain my breathe, "You don't want to eat them, they have parasites, they're infected. That's why we've come this way, to find a cure for the parasites."

"Parasites," Kili mutters only to be kicked in the back by Thorin, "ow."

"Why don't we just eat them without cooken um?" The oldest says.

"Why don't you shut your face?" The cook says then hits the other over the head with the ladle.

"Why don't-" I start only to be interrupted.

"THE DAWN WILL TAKE YOU ALL!" Gandalf yells as he makes his appearance on top of the giant rock and the trolls turn to stone.

"Gandalf," I cry, "I've never been so happy to see anyone in my life."

"It seems," He says as he climbs down the big rock "I've come at the right time."

"And where did you go I might ask?" Thorin says as he walks up to Gandalf.

"To look ahead,"

"And what brought you back?"

",looking behind."

I giggle as Thorin smiles and before I can do anything a small little body tackles me to the ground "We did it," Thrain cries.

"Yes darling," I giggle again "why don't we go see the trolls."

We leave the two, full grown, men to talk and walk over to Josie who's standing in front of a troll growling with her ears flat back.

"Josie, darling," I say as I pick her up "it's alright… their stone now."

"Mary," Thorin calls "there should be a troll cave near by, we're going to look for it."

"Alright," I call back as I put Josie back on the ground and grab Thrain's hand "come on then, we've got to look for a trolls cave."

…

**Wow, it's been a while. I've had writers block for a long time now and I'm writing a few other stories so I kinda got distracted sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Been a while. Been on a trip to the beach and guess what, I have a hermit crab called Richard. Awesome. **

**I've started a new story if anybody plays Dragon Age Origins. I've got a story called Saraphine Amell, it's only three chapters long so far. I'm guessing a lot of people don't like it because they keep turning around after the first chapter, but oh well I'm still gonna write it. When I have internet.**

**P.S.- Don't get angry with me because of this chapter.**

…

**Chapter 12: Troll Hoard and Changes**

It didn't take us very long before we found the nasty hoard or rather Josie did. She'd been walking around before she suddenly stopped and started sniffing the ground. Thrain quickly followed her and I quickly followed him. We followed her for a little while before we found the nasty smelling hoard.

"Thorin." I called. "We found it."

Thorin, Bofur, Gloin, Nori, and Gandalf decided to go in while the rest of us stayed outside. I watched as Thrain and Josie played in the grass.

"Ms. Mary?" I looked up to see Bofur standing beside me. "I got you something."

I smiled as he handed me the most beautiful necklace. "Oh Bofur." I sighed. "It's beautiful."

He blushed. "I was hoping you would wear it."

My smile widened as I put the necklace around my neck. "Of course I will."

I turned back to watch Thrain only to find him gone. I look around to find he's no where in sight. "Thrain!" I call. "Thrain."

The company looked at me in confusion before they too noticed that my son and dog were missing. "Thrain!" Thorin called only to be answered by silence and then a tiny bark.

I didn't wait for the others and ran into the forest towards the bark. "Josie." I called. While I ran, her barking got louder until I fell into a small clearing. My eyes took a moment to focus on the fact that a man, dressed in brown, with a bunny rabbit sleigh, was holding my son. I quickly grabbed my son from the man and dragged him as far away as I could with Josie behind me barking as menacing as she could. The man looked like he was about to say something but stopped when the rest of the company came barging out of the forest. At the sight of him, Gandalf immediately smiled and sighed.

"Radagast." He said. "It's Radagast the Brown." He looked at him in confusion. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The little man looked determined. "I was looking for you Gandalf. Something's wrong, something's terrible wrong."

"Yes?" Gandalf pushed the man to get to the point.

He opened his mouth then closed it. He did that two times before he sighed in frustration. "Oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it. It was right there on the tip of my tongue." He suddenly stopped and stuck his tongue out. "Oh." He said. "It's not a thought at all."

Gandalf pulled the little insect out of the other mans mouth.

"Stick insect." The strange man said.

I almost laughed at the childish excitement he showed when Gandalf put the insect in the palm of his hand.

"Now, what is it you need to tell me?" Gandalf said as he led the man away

We watched as the disappeared into a clearing not to far away and the silence over came us all. Thorin, however, in that moment of silence decided to reprimand his only son, and dog.

"Thrain," He barked. Thrain looked at his father in slight fear. Thorin pointed to the spot in front of him. "Come here."

Thrain looked at me and I gave him a look of encouragement before I softly pushed him towards his father. I didn't like the look in Thorin's eyes as he looked down on his little boy, anger… a look on Throin that could send a Balrog running. I watched as Thorin crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "You should not run off like that."

Thrain didn't look at him. "I know."

"If you know then why did you do it?" Thorin asked.

Thrain looked at Josie who was sitting beside him with her head down to. "I was just playing with Josie."

"Playing with Josie." Thorin repeated. He gave an aggravated chuckle and threw his hands in the air. "Why don't we all go play with a stupid dog, chase it into the wilds, and get ourselves killed! That dog is becoming a menace to this quest. We'd be better off if we just left it."

As my son began to cry, I quickly went over and stood between the three. "Stop it. You're scaring him."

"Scary him." Thorin mocked. "He needs to be scared. Maybe if he's scared he'll stop running off."

I looked at him in shock. "He's a baby, what else is he suppose to do? Sit there like a silent statue and do nothing? He's seen nothing of the outside world except for the Shire and Bree. He's curious."

Thorin steps closer to me until he's straight in my face with our noses almost touching. "You should never have come. It was wrong of me to ever walk you home that night. You, that boy, you're both mistakes that I never should have made."

I looked at him with complete shock as my heart began to break. I knew in that one moment that my possible relationship with the father of my child my over. I knew in that moment that I had to go. I stared at him for a moment, hoping he would take it all back, but he said nothing. I quickly picked up my wailing son, mourning dog, walked past the shell-shocked company of dwarves, and walked straight into the unknown forest. I didn't stop once to look back, not even as my once almost possible nephews called my name. Not even when I heard Thorin being yelled at by an angry wizard or when I heard the footsteps following. I didn't stop until I heard a cry… a cry of a warg. The cry was so loud that I knew it was close. The foot steps that had followed me from the clearing grew louder as I stood there, frozen, in the middle of the trees. I heard a twig snap and I looked to my left to see a big, hairy, drooling, warg stalking towards me.

I felt Thrain start to shiver in my arms, as the warg got closer. I closed my eyes and turned away so I'd be hit first and not my son or dog. The next thing I heard was not the sound of a warg ready to kill but the sound of an angry dwarf. I turned around to see a large furry hat attached to a tall furry dwarf.

"Bofur."

…

**Man that took me a while. I'm sorry but at least it's up now. I'm having a really hard time with who she should go with: Bofur or Thorin. It's so hard.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm really getting lazy now. For some reason I keep sleeping during the day and staying up all night. Of course, no one in this house ever wakes me up. Ok, anyway, here's chapter thirteen.**

…**.**

**Chapter 12: Damn Wargs**

"_Bofur!"_

He looked at me. "We have to go."

I put both Josie and Thrain on the ground then grabbed my sons shoulders. "Thrain, listen to me, you have to run as fast as you can. Don't look back."

He nodded with frightened eyes. I handed him Josie and then pushed him towards the opening in the trees. "Go."

He took off running with Josie in his arms with Bofur and following not to far behind. The ground passed as a blur as I pushed my son to run towards the figure in grey. From what I could tell, the company was hiding behind a giant rock. I looked behind me to find that Bofur had somehow disappeared. I looked at my son to see that he's gotten very far ahead of me. I could see a warg was gaining on me and I knew had to guide it away from my son. So, instead of following my son, I turned in a different direction and headed straight into the warg rider pack.

…**.**

**Third Person POV**

He didn't stop running, just like his mother said, he ran as fast as he could. He could see his father not to far away standing on top of a rock.

"Kili." Thrain yelled at the closest dwarf.

The dwarf quickly turned around and looked at him. "Thrain." He called. The dwarf quickly ran to his cousin, plucked him into his arms, and then ran to his uncle and slide into the passage by the rock. It was only a few seconds before they heard a horn from above them. Shrieks and yells came from above them and the body of an orc fell into the tunnel.

Thorin growled then pulled out the arrow that was stuck inside the orcs chest. "Elves."

He threw the arrow down then looked around. He counted the members of his company and then he saw his son and puppy, but didn't see their mother.

"Thrain." Thorin said as he looked at the red-eyed little boy who stood in front of his cousin Kili. "Where's your mother?"

The other dwarves looked around incase she was hiding behind them but she was no where. Thrain looked at his cousin then at his father. "I don't know. She was right behind me."

Bofur pushed his way through the dwarves and kneeled down to the small boys height. "When did ya last see her?"

Thrain held Josie closer to him. "When I saw daddy hiding behind a rock I looked back and she was really far away. When I saw Kili I looked back again but she wasn't there."

When the little boy began to cry, Bofur quickly gathered the boy into his arms while Thorin looked on in extreme irritation.

"It's alright." Bofur soothed the crying little boy. "We'll find her."

They followed the path to a place that Gandalf called Imladris or Rivendell in the common tongue. Bofur held the small boy as he cried into his outer layer of clothing while the puppy sulked at his heels as they walked. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Was she ok? What happened? Was she hurt? Was she dead?

He shook his head. 'No! She has to be ok."

…**.**

**Alright, not my best chapter yet. Well I don't know. I'm kinda fighting to keep doing this story because I'm starting to get a little bored with it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
